The Melancholy of Sakura Haruno
by ChocolateLuv261
Summary: Sakura is the new student at Konoha High, but she feels like a social outcast. Life is anything but easy for her, from bullying, drama, even physical violence. That is, until she makes a new friend. Will Kiba be able to save her from the darkness? (KibaSaku)


_This story is about Sakura and her life as a high school student. She ends up experiencing a lot more than she could imagine, from drama to bullying. But we'll save that for later. (Btw, I'm using '_XXXXX_' for my line breaks from now on, since I can't for the life of me use them in my other stories )_

_WARNING: There is Rape, violence, language, and possible lemon(s). _

_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters!_

XXXXX

**BEEP**… **BEEP…** **BEEP…**

I glared at the annoying alarm clock. It was 7:00, and the first day of school. Instead, I hit the snooze button in attempt to get more sleep.

"Sakura? Sakura! Time to get up!" My mother shook me. I groaned, being awakened from my slumber once again.

"You don't want to miss your first day at your new school, don't you? Now get out of bed! I finished making breakfast." Actually, going to school was the last thing I wanted to do today. But I reluctantly got up out of my bed to get ready for school. After showering, brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, and putting on my school uniform, I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Today was definitely not the day. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh good, are you ready for school, Sakura?" My mother asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready for school? After all, I'm being forced against my will." I answered sarcastically as I sat down. She rolled her eyes at my response.  
"Oh don't be so negative. It's the first day, I'm sure something good is bound to happen." She assured. "And who knows, maybe you'll make new friends today."

"Hn. I doubt that." I murmured, poking my eggs with my fork. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I have to work a little later today so I won't be back until 7:00." She said, grabbing her back.

"Alright, bye mom." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the check before she left. I sat by myself at the table finishing my breakfast.

XXXXX

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old and am in my Sophomore year. Today is the first day of High School. It's a new start. But the problem is, I don't feel like I belong here. I ended up moving and transferring high schools due to my mom's new job. (My mom and dad are divorced, but he comes by to see the two of us.) I feel like a social out cast. I sighed, waiting for the bus to pull up to my stop. I clutched my book bag straps. The bus pulled up front. I sighed anxiously, stepping onto the bus. I looked around for a vacant seat. The students were occupied with their cellphones and throwing paper balls around. I sat down at the front near a window. The bus pulled away. I watched the homes and trees fly past. Waiting to reach the school.

XXXXX

Once I walked inside the school, I was greeted by sights I knew too well: the cliques, the couples (sticking their tongues down each other's throats), and the smell of fresh paint on the walls. A large poster was displayed in the cafeteria saying "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS & WELCOME FRESHMEN!" _'Hn, more like welcome to Hell.'_ I thought to myself.I figured right, it was everything I thought it would be, and I knew I had no business coming here. I traveled to the front office to receive my schedule and locker combination. After doing so, I walked down to my first period class. There were a few students chatting amongst their friends. Our teacher was a tall man with spiky gray hair and an indigo mask covering up most of his face. He was currently writing his name on the board. He looked over at me after noticing my presence.

"Ah, you're here." He said, setting down the piece of chalk and walking over to me. "I'm your Homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. What's your name, dear?" He asked. "Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you, Kakashi-sensei. " I said, bowing politely. The late bell had sounded, and all the students had taken their seats. The teacher first introduced himself to the entire class, then did the same for me.

"And this is our new student, Sakura Haruno." He said, all eyes were now on me. I noticed a few people turn to their friends and whisper secret messages. I figured they were judging me.

"Alright, you may take your seat." He said. I walked over to my seat, trying to ignore all the stares. I sat down anxiously, waiting for the lesson to begin. After role call, while Mr. Hatake was preparing our work, the students began talking about their Summer. I over heard some of them. Some talked about going to the beach, going to camp, visiting their family in far away places. I sighed, turning my head to look out the window. It was such a beautiful day, the morning sun shining brightly in the sky. Today was going to be a long day. I could just see it.

XXXXX

The next period was Gym. After changing into my gym clothes, I awkwardly stood by the bleachers as we waited for our class to begin. Finally, the gym instructor came out. Wow… he was a lot weirder than I thought he would be. A bowl cut hairstyle with green spandex? If weird fashion were a crime, he'd be put behind bars for life.

"Ok, youthful students! Today we are playing dodgeball! Let's all do the best that we can and have a great game!" He said, pointing with an awkward pose. Everyone sweat-dropped. A few students proceeded to grab the dodge balls out of the closet and place them in the center of the court. Some did as they were told, and others chased each other around the gym, throwing dodge balls at each other. I sighed, turning around and walking towards the bleachers to sit down. Noticing how everyone else had someone to talk to, I realized how anti social I was... If only I had at least one friend, that attended this school.

"INCOMING!" I turned my head. A dodgeball connected with my head at the moment, sending me backwards and landing on the floor. I stare at the gymnasium ceiling. Next thing I heard, laughter broke out all over the gym.

"Alright class, settle down!" The gym instructor announced. I sat up with a throbbing headache. Just great. I get embarrassed on the first day of school. Just terrific.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up, seeing a tall male student with brunette hair and canine-slit eyes. What really stood out to me were his red fang-like markings on his cheeks. He held out one of his hands to help me up. I noticed he was one of the popular kids.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I answered, taking his hand and standing up. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." He scratched his head, looking embarrassed.

"Heh, sorry you had to go through that. My friend isn't the best at aiming." I giggled. He seemed friendly.

"It's ok. I've had better days. It's not easy being the new student."

"Oh, are you're a transfer student?"

"Yeah. I wish I didn't have to transfer schools. That way i'd still have all my friends." "Well, i'm sure you'll make friends here in no time." He smiled.

"Alright, line up class! Time to pick our teams!" The coach said.

"Ok, Naruto and Tenten will be our team leaders. Choose your teammates!" He said, striking one of his "youthful" poses again.

"Alright! I get to be team captain!" yelled the hyper blonde boy. The rest of us lined up on a long line, as the two captains picked their teammates. After Kiba was picked, he noticed me and talked to the team leader, who directed her attention at me.

"Sakura." she said. My eyes widened. Wow, I was picked far from last this time! I guess today won't be so bad after all.

XXXXX

_Thank you all so much for reading my story! It really means a lot.  
Seems like an interesting first day? Wonder what happens next? Be sure to write a review letting me know what you thought, or if you have any constructive criticism! I want to know if this story is worth continuing, if not I'll stop updating. Until then, thanks again for reading!_


End file.
